My Immortal
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn is gone, but 16 years later, Beth is determined to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! So, this is basically a story of what would have happened if Quinn wasn't set straight by Rachel and she went crazy. Also, I'm sorry if some of the medical facts in this are not true, since I am no doctor, so if some of the medical facts aren't true, I apologize ahead of time, and I hope you will not flame me.

How dare they? I thought, looking at the official document I had received in the mail.

Dear Miss Fabray,

We received your earlier call about how Miss Shelby Corcoran was an unfit mother for Beth Corcoran. However, after a thorough check of Miss Corcoran's house, we have come to the conclusion that your accusations were unfounded. Please do not make untrue statements in the future, as CPS is quite busy without people lying.

Sincerely,

Child Protective Services (CPS)

I felt angry just looking at the letter. I needed to get my baby back. I needed to get my baby back! A voice shouted in my head.

I thought to myself. I wanted another baby. I truly did. But how could I have another one? Puck was too in love with that bitch Shelby to give me the time of day, and I doubted any other guy at school would give me what I wanted either. So what could I do?

I had an idea. But it would involve stealing.

"Hello," the doctor said to me. I sat on the examination table.

"I have one question," the doctor said, eyeing me. "How old are you? You're not able to do this procedure if you're under the age of 18, even if you have a parents' permission."

"I'm 18," Quinn said.

"Well," the doctor said, looking through a folder. "I'm having a very difficult time understanding this. Why would an 18 year old want to have this type of procedure done? You're still in high school, correct?"

"Yes," Quinn said. "But… well, I get pregnant at 16, and I regret it. But what I regret even more is giving my daughter away. I'm Quinn Fabray, I could've made a way, but I didn't want to."

"Hmm," the doctor said. "Let's take a look at your uterus."

The doctor took a bottle of gel and squeezed it. A whole bunch of gel came out, onto Quinn's abdomen. "Well, Miss Fabray… I'm afraid there's a complication."

"What?" Quinn asked, her voice scared.

"See, when you gave birth, there was a problem with your uterus, and since it wasn't treated, it caused scarring… scarring that will make it next to impossible for you to get pregnant again."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, but you're infertile."

Quinn wiped the gel off her stomach, pulling her shirt down. Getting up, she stormed out of the examination room.

Quinn was found in the girls' bathroom at school. She had stabbed herself. However, before she made the final cut to her heart that would kill her, she left a message. She stabbed her wrists a couple times, enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill herself. She wrote a message on the mirror with it: "I'm sorry I killed myself, but I was done with life. I regretted giving my daughter Beth up, and I tried to get her back, but I was unsuccessful. I do not want to be a part of this cold world any longer."

Santana and Brittany found her. They had gone to the bathroom in between classes to touch up their makeup and make sure their ponytails weren't coming loose.

They walked into the bathroom. Brittany was the first to see it. She screamed, clamping a hand to her mouth.

"What the…" Santana said, turning in the direction Brittany was looking in. She gasped when she saw it, taking in the gruesome sight, her best friend lying on the floor, her wrists slashed, the message written on the mirror in blood.

"Britt, we gotta go get help," Santana said. "Quickly!"

The two girls ran out of the bathroom, sprinting down the hallway, until they reached Mr. Schue's classroom. They opened the door, running in.

"Girls, you're late." Mr. Schue frowned at the two cheerleaders. "One more tardy, and you'll be ineligible for Glee or the Cheerios."

"Mr. Schuester!" Santana said. "Quinn… bathroom…"

"Wait, what?" Mr. Schue's stomach lurched.

"She's dead."

Mr. Schue's eyes grew wide.

Everyone was sad about Quinn's death, and they buried her in the local cemetery. People mourned her for a while, but after a while, she was forgotten.

Except for a certain someone.

16 years later

"Hey mom, you home?" I called, standing in the front doorway of my house. There was no answer. I guessed my mom was at work.

I moved into the kitchen, eying my reflection in the mirror. My blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and I was wearing a red and white cheerleading uniform. I was the captain of the Cheerios, the cheerleading at my school, and I was also the lead female singer in the Glee Club, New Directions. My mom had a really nice job, and I lived with her in this big house. I had no siblings, and my mom was not married.

I had always wondered why I never looked like my mom. I had blond hair, she had dark brown. I had hazel eyes, she had brown eyes. I had fair skin, she had a darker shade of skin. Whenever I asked her, she abruptly changed the subject, so I never asked anymore, but I wondered and wondered.

I saw a note taped to the fridge.

Hello, Beth:

I'm going out with friends after work tonight, since it's a Friday, so you can heat the lasgana from last night up for dinner before your game. However, do you think you clear out the clutter in the attic, please? It shouldn't take you long, just throw out the junk and leave the rest for me. Thanks, sweetheart!

I rolled my eyes. I really did not feel like cleaning out the attic. I dragged myself upstairs, and set to work. I went through a ton of boxes, taking junk out of them and putting them in trash bags. Then, I found a big cardboard box that was taped shut. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have messed with something that was taped, but I couldn't resist it, so I quickly tore the tape off, and began to look through it.

Just then, I saw something.

It was adoption papers. Beth Drizzle Fabray was being changed to Bethany Drizzle Corcoran. It had my birth date on it, and apparently, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Lucy Fabray were giving Beth to Miss Shelby Corcoran.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Beth was puzzled by the adoption papers. She didn't know she was adopted.

However, as she headed downstairs and began to heat up the lasagna, it made sense. No wonder she didn't look like her mother, no wonder her mother always changed the subject when Beth asked about her dad, no wonder her mother never tried to tell her embarrassing stories about when she was in labor.  
><em>Oh well, <em>Beth thought as she began to eat her dinner. _I'll ask her later. Right now I just need to focus on the football game._

The front door opened, and Beth stumbled in. She was tired as hell. She was tired from cheering all night, and then the football team and cheerleading squad went to this really good pizza parlor, and they didn't even leave after they had ate, since it was Friday Karaoke Night. Since her best friend Maria had driven her there, and Maria didn't want to leave yet, Beth had to sit there for a couple hours, watching as her drunk friends made fools of themselves singing. They were all in the Glee Club at school, but when they were drunk, they were TERRIBLE singers. Of course, they were too young to drink, but the place had nearly been empty and the bartender was one of the football player's uncles, so he had slipped the kids drinks. Maria and a ton of other people had tried to convince Beth to drink something, but she wouldn't.

Shelby sat on the couch, watching some documentary on the Discovery Channel and eating a big bowl of popcorn. Beth suddenly remembered what she had wanted to ask her mom.

"Hey, mom," she called. Shelby turned and saw Beth standing in the doorway.

"Hi, sweetheart." Shelby smiled. "How was your game?"

"Pretty good. I'm really tired, though."

"Well, you can go up to bed now if you want."

"I'm going to do that in a few minutes, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"What is it, sweetie?" Beth moved and sat on the couch next to her mom. "You know how you asked me to clean out the attic today?"

"Yes?" Shelby was very curious as to where this was going.

"Well, I found... adoption papers. Apparently, two teenagers named Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray were giving Beth Fabray up for adoption to Shelby Corcoran?"

A look of horror crossed Shelby's face. "Why is that, mom?" Beth asked.

"Well, Bethie... are you sure you truly want to know why you were given up for adoption? I have a feeling you'd be better off not knowing, that's why I never told you."

"Mom, I want to know."

"But..."  
>"Mom, I have a right to know where I come from!"<p>

Shelby sighed. "Okay, here's how it went down." She took a deep breath. "Yes, Beth, your mother was named Quinn Fabray, and your father was named Noah Puckerman, but his nickname was Puck. The reason you don't look like me? It's because you're adopted. You look just like Quinn, and you have her interests in your blood, as she was in New Directions and was captain of the Cheerios as well when she was your age. So, Quinn was the perfect girl in school, pretty, popular, athletic, but she was mean. And your father was a douche bag, he got his fun out of throwing people into dumpsters, and he was a man whore. One day, Quinn was feeling fat and not pretty, so your father gave her a pack of wine coolers and a shoulder to cry on, and they made a bad decision. Quinn decided to cheat on her boyfriend with your father, and her boyfriend was Puck's best friend, his first childhood friend."

"So, Quinn got pregnant with you as a result of cheating on her boyfriend. However, her boyfriend was very naive, and he believed that he got her pregnant, even though they had never had sex. Soon, the whole school found out she was pregnant, and she was shunned. When her parents found out, they kicked her out of the house, and she moved in with Finn. However, a couple weeks later, Finn found out that Puck was the father, not him, and Quinn moved in with Puck, and then she moved out shortly before her due date and moved in with her new friend Mercedes."

"Quinn went into labor right after she performed at Regionals. I found out about you from your sister Rachel, who is my biological daughter, and so I went to the hospital to see you, and Quinn and Puck allowed me to adopt you."

"That's it?" Beth asked, in awe.

"Well, no, there's more."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"No, Beth, I can't."

"Why?"

"You're too young."

"Mom, I'm 16! Stop treating me like a child."

"Beth, you are a child, you're just an older child."

"Please?"

Shelby sighed. "All right. I raised you in New York City until you were about a year and a couple months old, and then we moved back here to Lima so I could teach at McKinley. Quinn was a mess about losing you, she never looked worse. She got a tattoo, a nose ring, black clothes, and she dyed her hair pink, and joined this group called The Skanks. I tried to reach out to her, but she wouldn't let me. I told her she could see you if she cleaned up her act, so she went back to the way she was before. However, I found out from Puck that she was trying to get you back, and she called Child Protective Services on me, so then I severed any and all ties I had with her."

"Where is she?" Beth asked eagerly. "Is she still in Lima? Can I meet her?"  
>Shelby sighed. "No Beth, you can't."<p>

"Why? Does she live somewhere else now? Can we track her down? I really want to meet her. Please, please, please?"

"Sweetheart, you can't."

"WHY?"

"Because she's dead." Beth fell silent at those words.

"What do you mean she's dead? She _can't _be dead."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but she's dead. She committed suicide when she couldn't get you back."

"But..." Beth sighed. "I'm gonna prove you wrong, I'll find her. I will. I WILL!"

Monday morning, Beth headed into the bathroom to touch up her ponytail and makeup before second period. Just as she had planted herself in front of the mirror, she heard sobbing coming from the stall at the far right, the handicapped stall.

Beth was curious. _What's going on? _She thought. _Who's crying? _She crept over to the stall, slowly pushing the door open and peeking in. "Hello?" she called.

On the floor was a girl who looked familiar. Beth was sure she had seen this girl before, but she couldn't see the girl's face clearly, so she couldn't be sure. The girl appeared to be a Cheerio too, as she was wearing a red and white uniform, her blond hair pulled back into a high, tight ponytail. The girl was sobbing into her arms.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, feeling pity for the crying girl.

"I'm pregnant," the girl said. "My parents are going to kill me, and I'll lose my boyfriend. Everything I've worked so hard for these past few years will be destroyed."

Beth crouched down. "I'm sure it's not that bad," she said.

"Yes it is. You don't know my parents. They're nasty and horrible."

"What's your name?" Beth asked curiously.

The girl turned, and Beth felt a sickening sensation in her stomach when she saw the girl's face. "Quinn," she whispered." Quinn Fabray."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Beth sat in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue to come in and start rehearsal. As she sat, she thought about what had happened in the bathroom earlier that day.

She had freaked out when that girl told her she was Quinn Fabray, and she ran out of the bathroom. Of course, Beth knew she had seen that girl somewhere! Now she had realized where she had seen that girl before. Of course, it should have been obvious from the beginning!

The girl claiming to be Quinn Fabray looked exactly like Beth, all the way down to the last detail.

Just then, the door opened, and Mr. Schue walked in. "Hey guys," he said. "All right, Beth, Andrew, My Immortal, from the top. And remember backup singers, you guys don't start to sing or dance until the second chorus." He glanced at Maria, who glared at him, her arms crossed.

Beth took her spot in the front with her boyfriend Andrew, and they began to sing. On the second verse, the rest of New Directions made their way to the stage, beginning to sing and dance.

Beth let Andrew pick her up, spinning her around and dipping her.

Just then, Beth saw a face, a pretty face, peering in into the choir room. Beth's breath caught in her throat. That face looked familiar. With her cheerleading uniform, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, clear, flawless skin, and frosted pink lips, she looked eerily familiar to Beth. Not only was she a mirror image of Beth, but she looked... just like Quinn Fabray.

_But how can that be? _Beth thought. _She died fourteen years ago. I must be losing my mind. I AM NOT SEEING QUINN FABRAY, I'M JUST SEEING SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE HER! Maybe someone's playing a cruel, insensitive joke on me or something._

Just then, everything blacked out, and Beth went tumbling to the floor.

Beth woke up in a white, sterile, blinding room. She looked around. _Where am I? _She thought. _I must be in a hospital of some sort._

She then looked up again, and she saw Shelby sitting in a plastic chair next to her bed. "Hey, Mom." She smiled.

"Hey, Bethie." Shelby smiled at Beth.

Beth rolled her eyes, tired of her childish nickname, but she secretly relished the fact that she was still clinging on to a small shred of her childhood.

"Why am I here?"

Suddenly, the smile on Shelby's face faded. "You don't remember?"

Beth shook her head, but then felt an aching, burning feeling in her head, and decided not to do that anymore.

"You fainted, while at Glee rehearsal."

Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to the teenager, memories of fainting. "Luckily Andrew caught you before you hit the floor," Shelby said. It was like a light bulb turning on in her head. She remembered what she had seen, seconds before she fainted.

And she knew why she fainted like she did.

It was because of her dead birth mother.

But she knew she couldn't tell Shelby that. Because her adoptive mother had enough on her plate already, being a single mother and all, and Beth knew that if Shelby knew the truth, she wouldn't just be overly concerned about Beth. She would have Beth fucking COMMITED.

"Sweetheart, I'm... worried."

"Why?"

"You just fainted."

"Yes Mom, I'm aware."

"I'm afraid you have too much on your plate right now."

Beth felt a sickening sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, between school, friends, homework, Celibacy Club, Cheerios, volunteering at youth group, Glee Club, and being Andrew's girlfriend, I'm afraid you've stretched yourself too thin."

"I... don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Beth, for your health, I want you to ease up on yourself, lay off all the pressure."

"How?"

"You'll need to drop a few activities. Now, school, homework, and youth group are mandatory, I'm not going to let you drop those three things just so you can keep on being a Cheerio. You need to choose what's more important to you, Celibacy Club, cheerleading, Glee, or Andrew, because you can't have all of those things. You can only have one."

"What about friends?"

"Well, all work and no play is not a good method to go by either. I don't want you to quit enjoying yourself entirely, and having good, supportive friends is more important to your mental health at this moment than having a boyfriend is."

Beth sulked. "Fine mom, I'll break up with Brandon, disband the Celibacy Club, and quit the Cheerios, okay?"

Shelby smiled. "That's my girl."

Beth shook her head, struggling to hide back the laugh that was trying to escape from her mouth. _Of course, Mom thinks I fainted because I'm stretched too thin. And I'm going to let her believe that for as long as possible, if it keeps her from figuring out the truth._

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, this is the final chapter! I hope you like it!**_

Beth was walking home from school one day. She normally drove home, but her car was in the shop, and all of her friends were at Cheerios practice and football practice. Beth pouted. She didn't WANT to have to quit the Cheerios. Thankfully, however, due to her good looks, fashionable clothes, and quick wit, she was still the most popular girl in the school, and all the boys still wanted to date her. However, of course, she couldn't date them. While it annoyed her that her overprotective mother wouldn't let her have a boyfriend, it did slightly amuse her to watch all the boys sweat and chase after her. Of course, she didn't let them know the reason she turned them down was because of her mom. Hell no! That would lower her popularity. They all thought she broke up with Brandon because she totally saw him checking out Maria all the time at the football games when the cheerleaders were cheering (so true) and that she wouldn't date guys that asked her out because she had high standards. That day, Beth was wearing a sleevless tank top with a big heart on it and matching pink short shorts, despite the chilly autumn weather. Her hair was in a sexy side pony. Of course, Beth knew her mother would never approve of her outfit, so she had worn her coat that morning at breakfast, insisting she was super chilly, and while Shelby was skeptical, she accepted the excuse. _Why wouldn't she? _Beth thought. She thinks I'm a perfect angel who can do no wrong.

Beth was crossing the street, only two blocks away from her house, when it happened. A semi truck began driving towards her at a crazy speed. It seemed the truck was out of control. Beth was petrified. It felt like her feet were cemented to the ground. No matter how fast she walked, she knew she would never be able to make it to the sidewalk in time.

Beth saw her life flash before her eyes, as the truck came closer and closer.

Just then, she felt something body slam her from the side. She went flying through the air, and landed on the sidewalk.

Her knees and palms of her hands got scraped up, but at least she was alive. She looked around, curious to see who had done that.

And that was when she saw Quinn for the third time. However, this time, Quinn's hair was not in a ponytail, and she was not wearing her Cheerios uniform. This time, her blond hair fell in loose waves down to her waist, and she was wearing a white dress, with angels wings instead of arms. Beth shivered on the sidewalk, having a feeling that the chilliness she was feeling was not because of the autumn air. And just then, she felt instantly warm. Quinn must be able to read minds or something.

It appeared by the people passing on the sidewalk and the cars passing on the street that Beth was the only one who was able to see her mother.

Just then, Quinn disappeared into thin air, and Beth screamed, "Come back, don't leave me! I need you, I need you in my life!"

However, a tiny little lady with gray hair looked at Beth on the sidewalk, screaming and crying, and extended a hand. "Do you need help?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm... fine," Beth said, taking the hand being extended and pulling herself. "Thank you."

Beth didn't even go home. Instead, she turned in the opposite direction, walking to the nearest flower shop.

"Could I get a boquet of white roses?" she asked. Shelby had told Beth a couple weeks ago that white roses had been Quinn's favorite flower.

Once Beth had roses and had paid, she exited the shop, jogging to the cemetery. Beth had looked it up a couple weeks ago, and had found out that Quinn had been buried there.

She walked around for a while. "F's," she muttered, finally finding the F's. She walked down the path until she found Quinn's grave. It said: **Quinn Lucy Fabray, 1994-2011. A wonderful friend, ****girlfriend, daughter, and birth mother. May she rest in peace.**

Tears began to slip down Beth's face, at her long lost mother. "I love you, Mom," she whispered. "I love you more than words can express. I never knew you, I never got to know you. I know there might've been a chance that I wouldn't know you even if you didn't kill yourself, since I was adopted and all, but there might've been a chance that we could've met someday. But now, that chance is over. I know you were ashamed of being a teen mom, you wanted your old life back, that's why you gave me up, but there's a part of me that wishes, deep down that you would've kept me, even if I do have a good life with Shelby. Just so you know, she treats me really well, even though I have a feeling you already know that, on account of you being in Heaven and all. I just want to say I love you, and I'll never forget about you. I'm sure no one else will be able to forget about you in Lima with me running around and all, since I know you already know this, but I'm the spitting image of you. So, just know I love you, and someday we'll meet again."

Beth placed the white roses on the gravestone. In the shadows, she could see Quinn standing there, smiling, looking like an angel, which made sense, because she WAS an angel. "I love you too," she whispered, before vanishing.

And those simple three words gave Beth the strength to walk all the way home.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
